


Proposal?

by jfcmartin



Series: Adventures in the Argo II [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Apples, Argo II, F/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 08:06:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1737398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jfcmartin/pseuds/jfcmartin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do you know that in Ancient Greece, throwing an apple at a woman is considered a marriage proposal? Well sadly, even the daughter of Athena is clueless of this and so is the son of Poseidon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proposal?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is my first fanfic (in this website, that is...) and I hope you guys enjoy!

Do you know that in Ancient Greece, throwing an apple at a woman is considered a marriage proposal? Well sadly, even the daughter of Athena is clueless of this and so is the son of Poseidon.   
  
Having no power to practice their battle skills after the previous episode of Tartarus, they played Hacky Sack with the Apple from the dining table. Annabeth and Percy threw the fruit at each other, with the other catching it.   
  
Without them realizing they are being watched by five more demigods, they continued the game without stopping.  
  
To break the silence, Piper cleared her throat. The two looked at the source of the sudden sound, with Percy raising his eyebrow. The apple landed on Annabeth’ s hand.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt your ‘proposal,’ but you guys have to go to sleep." Leo said, grinning widely. 

"Proposal?" The two asked.  
  
Leo was about to respond, when Piper piped in. (No pun intended) “As the daughter of Aphrodite, I have the privilege to speak.” Will full authority, she continued. “An Ancient Greek myth states that throwing an Apple at a woman is a marriage proposal. Your the daughter of the wisdom goddess, Annabeth. You should know this.” She said with a smirk.  
  
Annabeth just rubbed her eyes and stated, “I’ve heard of it somewhere."   
  
"Whatever," Leo replied. "But if you ever need a pianist, you can always call me."  
  
"You can play the piano?" Frank asked.  
  
To reply him, Leo winked. With that, Jason laughed and said, “If you need some sort of breeze effect in your wedding, you can count on me!”  
  
"Oh, and if you need a singer, you can always bring Hazel!" Frank said, with Hazel blushing.  
  
"Just give your suggestions to me," Piper said. "For I’m the best wedding planner in town."  
  
"Town? We’re in the middle of nowhere!" Leo said.  
  
"We’re in the Mediterranean." Percy said, wearily.  
  
"Good, so let’s get started! Come on Annabeth!" Piper said, grabbing Annabeth on the elbow. "We need to take your measurements. It’s the best day of your live so you should look fabulous!"

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think! :3


End file.
